Asahi sas Brutus
Asahi sas Brutus is a non-player character from Final Fantasy XIV. He is an ambassador from the Garlemald Empire, and the adoptive brother of Yotsuyu goe Brutus. Profile Appearance Asahi is a young Hyuran with pale skin and short black hair and eyes. He wears a Garlean white uniform with Doman aesthetics. The sword he wields is a High steel tachi, and later on he wields a Pre-imperial Garlean Reveolver. Personality Upon his initial introduction, Asahi presents himself as kind-hearted and understanding, wishing to broker peace between Garlemald and Doma as the Empire's voice. Being of Doman blood, he is appalled at the destruction left in his stepsister's wake when he sees the ruins and disarray his home village was left in under her rule. During a battle with the Red Kojin, he shields Isse and Azami from their attacks. When left alone with the Warrior of Light however, he reveals his true colors as a hate-filled man who wants vengeance for Zenos' defeat. Asahi's admiration of Zenos crosses into love, proclaiming none alive loves him more. This fueled his jealousy towards his sister who was given more power over him. He is conniving and scheming, not above using his own parents to get what he wants, even if it means their deaths. Despite being an influential voice in the Populares, he believes in none of their ideals, using his position as Ambassador to antagonize the adventurer into attacking him, knowing that harm brought to him would violate the treaty between Garlemald and Doma. During his childhood Asahi was apathetic towards his stepsister's struggle. His jealousy and hatred towards her on the "unfairness" between them shows Asahi is spoiled and ungrateful. His parents gave him everything he needed and wanted for a life of privilege and power, but he was more loyal to Zenos. He feels entitled and deserving of Yotsuyu's rank and power. Story Asahi Naeuri was born as the sole child and heir of House Naeuri. He was noted for his aptitude, and after his parents met with a Garlean officer, Asahi was planned to be conscripted into imperial service. He was saved by Zenos after being cornered by Doman soldiers opposing the Empire's invasion. He fell in love with the crown prince and became his most loyal servant. Over the years, Asahi became a Garlean citizen and rose to power in Garlemald, becoming a Tribunus and taking on the garlean surname Brutus. Rise of a New Sun Sometime after Doma's liberation, Asahi is approached by the Emperor to conduct negotiations with Doma on a united front to combat the Primal threat, instructing him to parley with a prisoner exchange as a sign of goodwill. Before embarking on his mission, Asahi is called away by a revived Zenos, instructing him to disrupt the treaty, claiming that they cannot fight the Primals as an alliance. Asahi arrives at Yanxia on behalf of the Emperor to negotiate peace with Doma, speaking to the young lord Hien. He reveals to him and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn that Garlemald does not recognize Doma's sovereignty, yet wishes to collaborate on combating the Primals through a united front on the condition that Doma ceases all summoning within their homeland. Hien reassures none will take place and that he would take measures to police the Red Kojin on the matter, though explains that such gods were only summoned out of grief and desperation. He is part of a faction within the Empire called the Populares, which practices more peaceful ideals and unification, which Varis has begun taking into consideration. They are opposed by the Optimates, a faction of hardline pure-blooded Garleans. As a sign of trust, they offer a prisoner exchange. Asahi wishes to have one prisoner, Yotsuyu, though Hien is reluctant to return her to their custody. He is left into the care of Yugiri while Asahi and his party explore his homeland of Namai with the Warrior of Light and Alisaie joining them. Traveling across the land of Yanxia, Asahi witnesses the destruction by the rule of his stepsister and hopes to restore Doma to its former glory. They notice young villagers ambushed by the Red Kojin and Asahi and the Scions draw their weapons with Asahi shielding their attacks on the youths. After the battle, Asahi comforts the two, claiming that the Red Kojin's actions were a result of the Empire. Returning to the shore, Hien appears with his answer, agreeing to the prisoner exchange though he reasons that she may be of no use to the Empire as she is suffering from amnesia and is a changed person, though he would be willing to return her to Garlemald should her memories return before the appointed hour. Asahi wishes to see his sister one last time to see if her memories would change upon seeing her. Though she expresses confusion, they leave on friendly terms, though not before handing her a moon-shaped mirror as a parting gift. On his way back to the airship, Asahi pulls the Warrior of Light aside and reveals his true colors with a glare of raw anger with the ominous promise of a reckoning. He asserts they would pay for the death of Zenos while taunting the Warrior, knowing that any harm to them would violate the terms of the peace treaty. Satisfied, Asahi departs to report back to his superiors, claiming that things were "going easier than planned". Under the Moonlight Asahi waits at the Imperial camp and meets with Hien right before the hour, showing up with Yotsuyu to show her in good health, though still bereft of her memories. Asahi has other plans and attempts to restore Yotsuyu's memories by bringing forth their parents, the encounter leaving his stepsister shaken. Though nothing is changed, he later whispers to her that she will return to him soon. With one last push, he escorts their parents to the Doman Enclave, using their greed and selfishness to convince her to return to Garlean service. Though his plan works, her grief prompts her to murder her parents on the spot for showing no remorse, only greed and disgust towards her, stating that if she can't escape her nature, she'll embrace it. Asahi meets with Hien at Castrum Fluminis at the promised hour, prepared to exchange prisoners. He reveals his plan to undermine peaceful negotiations, revealing Yotsuyu restored to her former self, holding aloft the same mirror and his supply crates containing a large amount of crystals, enough to call forth a summoning, transforming into an eikon of Doman legend called Tsukiyomi. Through manipulation, Asahi made this summoning to paint Doma as violators of the treaty and orders his men to retreat, depending on the Warrior of Light to slay her. Following the battle's conclusion, Asahi reenters the room with a gun in hand, shooting his weakened sibling. He shifts blame on the Warrior of Light and Doma for having violated the terms of condition due to the summoning, goading Warrior of Light into attacking him knowing that harming an ambassador would further damage relations. Asahi claims such relations were strained the moment Yotsuyu transformed into a primal. He expresses his hatred and jealousy over Zenos giving his less-faithful stepsister more power than him, his most loyal follower. He curses her name and kicks her broken form, but before he can finish her, he is impaled by her swords, having used the last of her eikon power to fatally wound him. Yotsuyu tells him that from the first, Asahi was one of the people she wanted to personally kill for fueling her hatred and pushing her into becoming the monster she lived as. With him in his dying breaths, Yotsuyu's vengeance is spent and dies peacefully. The tribunis on his death throes curses the Warrior of Light and promises that Zenos will come after them, before dying. Asahi's plans to disrupt the prisoner exchange fail when his fellow Popularis subordinate Maxima overhears the details in secret and allows the exchange to go as planned, with Varis later learning of this plot. Gallery FFXIV Asahi.png|In-game render. FFXIV Asahi arrives.png|Asahi arrives in Yanxia. FFXIV Young Asahi.png|Asahi in the past. FFXIV Asahi and Zenos.png|Asahi and his master, Zenos. FFXIV Asahi Pistol.png FFXIV Under the Moonlight Artwork.jpg|Asahi in Under the Moonlight artwork. Etymology He might be intentionally named to oppose his adoptive sister Yotsuyu goe Brutus (meaning "night dew" in Japanese). pt-br:Asahi sas Brutus Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Samurai Category:Hyurs Category:Garlean citizens